


Museum Heist

by OT7nightmares



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7nightmares/pseuds/OT7nightmares
Summary: A successful museum heist + Yoohyeon really is a good officer, even if she let that speeder go… She didn’t realize they were the same person
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/OC
Kudos: 5





	Museum Heist

Sirens wailed down the streets as a collection of police vehicles sped down the road. Their destination is the Museum of History. Not ten minutes ago, the alarm was tripped by an injured security guard, who claimed he went for his normal rounds about fifteen minutes prior to calling the police. His story “I heard a noise in the specialty collection room when everything went dark”. So that sent the police into a frenzy, getting SWAT dispatched and contacting their Captain. Despite the large amount of cars rushing to the scene, there are others taking up positions nearby in case the suspect tries to flee.

Meanwhile, inside the museum, a figure dressed in all black casually walks past several expensive artworks. _Ugly. Worthless. Really? That’s what you decided to draw?_ Shaking their head, the criminal finally spots the last piece of artwork they came for. _There you are!_ Carefully removing the weight sensors, the criminal takes her time getting the last artwork from its place. Unfortunately, the alarm starts to blare overhead. Growling, the criminal carelessly pulls the artwork off the wall, taking off down the hallway. Police sirens fill their auditory senses, causing their heartbeat to accelerate. _Shit!_

Outside the museum, two SWAT trucks take position in front of the building. Twelve figures, dressed in body armor and carrying assault rifles, exit the trucks. Each check their weapons one last time while two figures walk over from an unmarked vehicle. The figure on the right is shorter than her companion. “Alright boys, we’re still getting intel, but we’ll be splitting into teams of three to cover the exits.” She looks to her taller companion, who speaks up.

“Lieutenant Sua and I will be coordinating all information to you from here. Let’s keep together and get everyone home,” Lieutenant Siyeon, partner to Sua, finishes her little speech.

“Here’s what we have so far,” the two Lieutenants turn as their underlings go take their positions. They look to their Captain.

“Captain,” Sua nods in greeting, smiling despite the situation.

Chuckling, Captain Jiu waves them over to the tent they’ve set up. “I’ve got Gahyeon back at HQ trying to comb through the security footage with Dami. So far, they’ve found nothing suspicious to note. My guess is we’re looking at a professional. Especially since we didn’t get notified until the guard was able to wake up.”

Siyeon frowns. “So, we’re still blind at this point,” she states.

Jiu and Sua match the younger girl’s expression. “That’s right. I want you to keep your guys watching the exits. I’ve got traffic officers placed here…here…and here…” She points at key intersections that the criminal will have to use if they manage to escape the museum.

As if on cue, the lights immediately surrounding the museum go out. “Report!” Captain Jiu shouts, turning to her team.

“We’re detecting a small EMP has been set off,” someone says.

“Our equipment?” Sua asks.

“We’ve lost communication with the SWAT team,” the same person replies.

“Dammit,” Siyeon growls, looking to the building. “We need an eye inside.”

Meanwhile, the criminal has successfully collected their stolen goods into the getaway vehicle. With the police preoccupied in the darkness outside, they sigh, changing into a red button up shirt and blue jeans. Once done, they close the pothole they were able to use from the museum to the van that was parked two blocks over. “Let’s get this stuff back to the buyer. I’d like to take my vacation now.” Putting the vehicle in gear, the criminal drives out of the alley.

Unfortunately for the criminal, a police car blocks the road to the left. The criminal huffs. _Seriously?_ As the criminal turns to the left, they use their mirrors to watch the car. Once in the clear, the van is accelerated, exceeding the speed limit. _All the cops will be preoccupied at the museum for a bit._ As if on cue, blue lights flash in the van’s rearview mirror. Groaning, the criminal pulls over, quickly covering some of her equipment with a sheet.

The officer’s face is obscured by their hat and the flashing of the lights. Once they get next to the van, they knock on the side of the van. The criminal rolls the window down, turning with a fake smile. Only, upon seeing the officer, the criminal gasps, eyes wide in shock. “Yoohyeon?!”

The one in question smiles at the one they pulled over. “Sunny! Wow, I didn’t know you drive a van,” she awkwardly chuckles.

Sunny nervously scratches the back of her neck. “Ah, well, my car sort of…died. This is just temporary.”

Yoohyeon nods, face shifting to a serious expression. “I clocked you at almost twenty over, Sunny. Where are you in such a rush to?”

“Ah,” Sunny nervously pops her knuckles. “I saw a bunch of police cars going to the museum. Is everything okay there?”

Yoohyeon pauses, tilting her ear to better hear the radio on her shoulder. She sends a reassuring smile to Sunny before answering the radio. “This is A12, all 10-4 out here. Just a minor traffic stop.” She looks to Sunny, kindly smiling. “Well, someone’s tripped the alarm at the museum. I can’t say much, but we’re all on edge.”

“Oh, wow. Sounds like you’re busy this shift then,” Sunny responds. “I uh…shouldn’t hold up more of your time,” she says, eyes flickering to the ticket book in Yoohyeon’s hand.

“Tell you what…coffee shop tomorrow morning, same time as usual?” the officer nervously smiles, head slightly tilted.

“You got it, Yoohyeon,” Sunny replies. “Thank you so much.”

“Be careful out there, Sunny. I’ll see you tomorrow,” the officer says.

As Yoohyeon walks back to her car, she hears Sunny’s reply. “It’s a date!” The officer totally doesn’t blush. Sunny pulls away, more mindful of the speed limit. She glances at her rearview mirror, watching the officer get her in car. _Sorry, Yoo. It’s just business._

Once the van is out of Yoohyeon’s sight, she hears the Captain’s voice over the radio. “We’ve confirmed one suspect in a late 2000s model van. It’s tan with a blue pin stripe along the side. License plate is 1SMNC7. I repeat…”

Yoohyeon doesn’t hear the rest, eyes wide as she recalls Sunny’s van. “Shit,” she mutters, staring at the empty road ahead of her. “Fuck!”

As promised, Yoohyeon showed up the next day at the coffee shop she and Sunny often met at. After letting the newly discovered criminal go the night before, Yoohyeon stayed at work, hoping the job would push _her_ from the officer’s mind. Unfortunately, it didn’t and Yoohyeon continued to think about the criminal. As she sits in their usual spot, she stares at the shop’s entrance. “Any sign of her?” Captain Jiu’s voice comes through the communication device in her ear.

Reaching up as if to scratch her ear, Yoohyeon replies. “Not yet.” She sighs. “There’s no guarantee she’s even still in the city.”

“This is the only lead we have right now, Yoohyeon,” Jiu replies, voice soft. “I know this is hard for you.”

“It’s fine,” Yoohyeon replies, forcing her voice to remain neutral.

On cue, the door opens, drawing the officer’s attention. She tries not to visibly deflate at seeing another random customer. The waitress walks over at seeing the officer’s sigh. She carries a small plate with cheesecake and a coffee. “Here you go, dear,” she says, setting them down.

Yoohyeon looks at the plates in surprise, recognizing her usual order. “I didn’t order…”

“It’s already been paid for. Looks like you’ve got a secret admirer,” the waitress replies before snapping her finger. “Oh, before I forget. This was on the door when we opened. I assume you’re Officer Kim Yoohyeon?” She passes the officer a folded note.

Yoohyeon’s eyes narrow for a moment. She takes the note, unfolding it and reading it. _“Hey Yoohyeon. First off, I’m sorry for lying to you. I knew if I told you who I really am…you’d do what you’re doing now. That’s the thing I like about you. You see the good in everyone and are dedicated to being the best officer you can be. Well, it’s no secret, but you’re the best already. Ah, back on my point…I know you’ve got the department listening in for me. I also know they’re probably in the alley next to the shop. Don’t worry, I don’t intend to cause a scene. I just wanted you to know I’m sorry. Maybe if our lives had been different…we could’ve tried the whole dating thing.”_ When Yoohyeon finishes the note, she blinks, noticing a couple of tears fell onto it. She sets it down, eyes landing on a figure across the street. Her eyes catch the other’s, recognizing them. Without grabbing her jacket, she rushes out of the shop, going after the criminal.

“Wait!” she yells, trying to get Sunny to stop. She can vaguely recognize Captain Jiu screaming in her ear about what’s going on.

Sunny disappears around the corner of the next alley. She slams into a figure, who grabs her arms and drags her down the alley. “Hey, let go!” she tries to fight, but the guy’s grip is too strong.

“Shut up, girl. The boss wants a word with you,” the guy grumbles, glancing at two others to get the doors.

Sunny frowns. _Shit._ She starts walking with him when a voice yells at them. “Hey! Let her go!”

Turning her head, Sunny sees Yoohyeon, gun drawn. She meets the officer’s eyes as the other two figures react. One draws a silenced pistol and aims it at the officer. “Hey, no!” Sunny shouts. “She’s got nothing to do with this, so just…let’s go.”

Yoohyeon’s eyes narrow. “What’re you talking about, Sunny?”

The criminal smiles sadly. “Sorry, Yoo. The less you know, the better. You got my letter, right?” Yoohyeon nods. “Good.” Before the officer can move, the guy with the gun moves his finger to the trigger. Noticing this, Sunny throws all of her weight in the guy holding her arm. It sends them both crashing into the guy with the gun. The gun goes off.

“Officer Kim!” a small team of three SWAT members enter the alley just as Sunny is pulled into the van and the doors are shut. As they relay its information to Lieutenant Sua, the van speeds out of the alley, narrowly avoiding a civilian car.

“No! Sunny!” Yoohyeon tries to follow, but the wound on her leg prevents her from going very far. One of the SWAT officers catches her. “Let me go! She’s-“

“Officer Kim,” Captain Jiu says, stoic façade dropping when she sees the officer’s injury. “Let’s get you to the hospital first. We’ll sort out this mess after that.”

Yoohyeon looks at the Captain before her gaze goes back to the alley. “But she…”

“Come on, Yoohyeon,” Lieutenant Siyeon appears next to her. “Let’s get you fixed up.” Seeing the lieutenant’s face, Yoohyeon nods. She lets the SWAT lieutenant lead her out of the alley and to her car. Once inside, her friend speaks up. “So, what happened?”

Yoohyeon frowns, staring out the window as she presses a gauze to her wound. “She paid for my usual breakfast and left a letter for me.” Yoohyeon lets out a shaky breath. “She knew I’d tell the Captain and get a stakeout going. She knew where you guys would be waiting for her. She knew it all, Siyeon-unnie.” Yoohyeon looks to her friend. “I don’t think she planned for that van and those guys to be there. She tried to stop them, but the gun went off and…” She looks to her wound, where the blood slowly slides down her leg. “She tried to get them to leave too, but it didn’t work. She saved my life and I have no idea why she was taken.”

“You think this has something to do with the heist yesterday?” Siyeon muses softly, reaching over to squeeze her friend’s hand in comfort.

Yoohyeon sniffles, worry churning in her chest. “I don’t know, but we have to find her.”

Nodding, the Lieutenant doesn’t say much else. Once at the hospital, Yoohyeon is taken to get her wound properly taken care of. The next two to show up are Dami and Gahyeon, a forensic scientist and analyst, respectively. Not long after they arrive, Sua and Minji walk in to find out how their friend is. With Yoohyeon given extra bandages and a discharge form, she’s taken back home and put on temporary leave while she heals.

Siyeon helps the officer to get her mail before getting her inside. She eats the takeout they picked up before promising to check on Yoohyeon in the morning. The light brown-haired officer watches her friend go before going through her mail. “All junk,” she mutters before pausing on familiar handwriting. She opens the orange file folder, only to gasp. Pulling out the contents, she finds proof of dirty cops in the department working with local gangs to keep their members out of jail, as well as money laundering among other crimes. She spends hours reading through the files. It isn’t until the file is nearly empty that she notices its last occupant is an envelope. She sees her name on it and opens it. Two folded pieces of paper fall out. One has ‘Captain Jiu’ on it and the other has ‘Yoohyeon’.

_‘So, if you’re reading this…then my worst-case scenario happened…Yoo, I need you to trust me on this. I’ve been spending the last several years collecting everything I could about the rise in gang activity. There’s a letter for Captain Jiu…she’s not on the payroll, but a couple other captains are so she’s the only higher up I trust with this. Please make sure she gets this, Yoo. As for why this wasn’t in your mailbox earlier…I left it here when you left this morning. I spent most of the night making sure I wasn’t followed, but if this is in your hands…then I guess they finally did. Ah, right, so I owe you an explanation, and honestly this paper isn’t big enough. So, I’m just gonna say that I don’t work for the gang, but they have hired me before. Just prior to hitting the museum, I stole the Boss’ ledger…It’s part of this package and it needs to be given to Captain Jiu. Don’t worry about me, Yoohyeon. I’ve got your beautiful smile to think about. I hope you’ll show it to me again sometime. Thank you for reading all of this and thank you for treating me like myself…Love, Kang Song-Yi._

Yoohyeon finishes the letter, shocked at seeing the few stains on the paper. “She cried…” Her own eyes water as she stares at the last sentence. “And her real name…She told me when we met that she didn’t give out her real name to strangers…I just laughed it off, but maybe…” She pulls out her phone, sending the Captain a text. ‘Can you look up a name for me?’ The reply is immediate. Yoohyeon sends Sunny’s real name, hoping to get a quick reply back. She does, but what she sees still shocks her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After learning what she did about Sunny, Yoohyeon pushed herself into patrolling the streets more and questioning some of the informants the department had. She tried everything she could to learn Sunny’s location, knowing the girl had to be around there somewhere. Unfortunately, her efforts were for naught as weeks after Sunny’s disappearance…a body was discovered in one of the parks close to the station. The only thing with the body was Sunny’s ID.

“Minji, let me see the body,” Yoohyeon demands after slamming the Captain’s door open.

The higher ranked officer frowns. “Yoo-“

“Don’t ‘Yoo’ me. They said she hasn’t been identified yet, only her ID was there,” the patrol officer angrily replies.

Captain Jiu sighs. “Dami is working on extracting the victim’s DNA. I’ve personally requested a rush on this with the lab so hopefully we’ll have the results by next week.”

The patrol officer’s head drops, anger deflating. “I can’t wait that long, Minji.” She sighs, dropping into the chair in front of her friend’s desk. Her hands immediately go to her face, palms pressed to her eyes as she tries to stop tears of fear and frustration.

Minji gets up, closing the blinds to her office and shutting the door. She sits in the chair beside the younger girl, arms going around her shoulders. “I know,” she hushes the officers. “We’re doing everything we can.” She takes a deep breath, lowering her voice. “I looked into that file.” Yoohyeon’s head snaps up. “It all checks out, but I’m going to need more time to weed out the dirty cops.”

“She’s a criminal, but…she isn’t all bad, Minji.” The patrol officer blinks, the first tear of the day falling.

Minji reaches up, wiping the girl’s tears as they flow down her cheeks. “We’ll get her back, Yoohyeon.”

A few weeks pass, and the only thing that was confirmed…was the body didn’t belong to Sunny. Yoohyeon felt bad for feeling the relief at hearing the girl she loves isn’t dead, but that didn’t stop her. In fact, the patrol officer’s search for the criminal only increased. She took extra shifts, hoping to find anyone who could provide information on her friend’s disappearance.

Several phones ring in the office. As an officer takes each, that leaves one phone call for an intern to answer. It comes in from the anonymous tip line at the front desk. The intern at the desk groans before answering with a chipper voice. “Metropolitan PD tip line, how may I help you?”

The voice on the other line is deep, indicating a male. “Uh…yeah,” he says, panting. “I uh…just heard some screams from warehouse 6 on the pier…It sounded like a woman, but I don’t know, she kept screaming you. Uh, I just…thought it was weird.”

“We’ll send some officers to check it out. Thank you for the tip, sir,” the intern says. Once the call has ended, she walks to the only available officer inside, Captain Jiu. “Uh, Captain, got an anon tip about a girl screaming in one of the warehouses on the pier.” She passes the decorated officer the notes she wrote down.

Jiu takes the note, nodding to the intern. “Thank you, Yongmin.” She pulls up the city map on her computer, looking at the location. “That’s known…” Her eyes widen, quickly calling her friend, Lieutenant Sua. Her eyes catch the note, rereading it.

“Hello?” the lieutenant answers on the first ring. Her voice is groggy, having been woken up from sleep.

“Bora, I think we got a lead. Need your team here in ten,” the captain replies. She hears shuffling around over the phone.

“Who is it, babe?” Lieutenant Siyeon’s voice can be heard.

Bora doesn’t respond to her girlfriend, opting to question the captain. “Minji, what is it?”

“Let’s not talk about it on the phone. Just get here. Oh, and meet me in the parking lot.”

“See you in five,” Bora replies, assuming this is about Sunny’s file and the dirty cops at the department. Siyeon and Bora get changed into their uniforms before rushing to the police department. Neither question the secrecy.

Meanwhile, Minji calls Yoohyeon, who answers on the first ring. “Yoohyeon, get back to the department now. How long will it take you to get here?”

“Depends, lights or no?” Yoohyeon questions, confused why she’s needed back.

“Lights,” Minji replies.

The siren wails over the phone connection. “Less than five,” Yoohyeon replies.

“Meet in the parking lot,” Minji replies before hanging up. Her eyes flicker from the note to the photo on her desk. It’s of six girls. She grabs it, eyes landing on each girl. Gahyeon, Dami, Siyeon, Bora, Minji herself, and lastly, Yoohyeon. They go back to the note. “You…Yoo…” She quickly rushes to the parking lot outside. She finds Yoohyeon, Bora, and Siyeon there.

“What’s this about, Captain?” Yoohyeon asks.

The higher ranked officer hands her the note. “An anon tip. Girl screaming in warehouse 6 at the pier. Kept screaming ‘You’.” The patrol officer tilts her head, looking at the captain. “I just…have a gut feeling. Beside Gahyeon and Dami, you’re all I trust with this. If I’m wrong…”

“Let’s go,” Bora says. “You’re never wrong, Minji.”

“Yeah. If you feel somethings off…” Siyeon doesn’t finish as the group head inside.

The quartet are quiet as they get their Kevlar vests and extra ammo, all approved by the Captain. They return to the parking lot. Siyeon and Bora take their unmarked charger while Yoohyeon and Minji get in the Captain’s own unmarked charger. No lights or sirens are used as they drive to the pier.

“Do you think it’s Sunny?” Yoohyeon asks, sliding off her patrol uniform and pulling on one of the Captain’s spare police t-shirts.

Minji’s grip tightens. “I think so. Don’t be disappointed in me if this is a bust, Yoohyeon.”

Yoohyeon shakes her head. “I wouldn’t.”

The two are silent as they spot the pier. Both cars park in an alley between warehouses 1 and 2, keeping hidden. Once together, Minji pulls out a layout of the warehouse, having printed it before meeting the other three. “Looks like there’s four entrances, one on each side. We need to go stealth at this. If anyone’s inside…I don’t want to prematurely get anyone killed.” She looks at Yoohyeon. “I know you’re not used to this, Yoo-“

“I’ll be fine,” Yoohyeon says, eyes full of determination. “If she’s in there…I need to be here too.”

Nodding, Minji points to the small paper, planning the way in. Once ready, the group stay together as they make their way to the warehouse. As Bora mentioned in the plan, they actually go inside warehouse 5, getting to the upper level. Once there, they exit onto the roof, planning to slide down the slanted roof and hop onto the roof of warehouse 6. The distances between the warehouses aren’t much, allowing them to easily cross the gap. Together, the four enter the warehouse through one of the open windows. Bora and Siyeon enter first, clearing the rafters before going back to Minji and Yoohyeon.

“All clear,” Bora whispers to the two, who climb through the window.

The four go to split when they hear a man’s voice. “Did you really think we wouldn’t notice, Sun-ny?”. A voice says, emphasizing the name. They look down from the rafters at the scene. The man stands in front of a chair. He kneels, dropping to see Sunny’s eyes. Yoohyeon nearly gasps in shock, but Minji’s hand covers her mouth, preventing any sound from coming out.

“Uh, sir, I don’t think she’s awake yet,” a voice says, coming from one of the guards. He carries an assault rifle, barrel aimed at the ground.

Sighing, the kneeling man goes to stand up. He suddenly slams a fist into Sunny’s right cheek. She coughs, blood sliding down from her lips. “There she is!” The man grabs the top of her head, fist collecting a handful of hair. He forces her to look up at him. “If you weren’t so valuable to the Boss, I’d have killed you-“ He’s interrupted when the injured girl spits blood at him.

“Should…cause I’m…not telling you shit,” she wheezes, knowing she’s got a few broken ribs.

The guy wipes his mouth. “Huh,” she looks at his hand, seeing the smeared blood, before punching the girl again. “I will enjoy breaking you, cunt.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Yoohyeon whispers, voice cold and full of hatred.

Siyeon stares at the girl in surprise while Bora and Minji share a glance. “Let’s split up. Siyeon and Bora to the right. Yoohyeon and I go right.”

“I counted eight patrolling. Four surrounding Sunny,” Siyeon says, having done so while the others watched Sunny get hit.

“Bora, Siyeon, take the patrol. Yoohyeon and I-“

“Do you think beating me up would get me to talk?” Sunny questions, spitting at the man again.

He laughs. “So feisty,” he comments, wiping his mouth again. His eyes narrow at the thief. “But no, I’m going to peel the flesh from your body and let you die without skin.”

“Oh god,” Yoohyeon whispers, still angry, but disgusted by this man. “Min-“

“Split off,” Minji whispers as an order.

The four split, keeping with their partners. They sneak down to the second level, quickly clearing it before going to the bottom level. Once there, Bora and Siyeon knock out the patrolling guys while Minji and Yoohyeon take position behind some crates so they can get the four around Sunny.

“What do we-“

“Shh,” Minji hushes her as one of the guys gets too close.

“Thought I heard a voice,” he mutters to himself. “Probably those fucking rats again. Man, I hate this job.” He passes the crate, not even noticing the two officers. Minji motions to Yoohyeon, having her stay there. The Captain follows the guy, wrapping her arm around his neck and tightening her hold. He tries to fight back, but her hold of him quickly puts him into a unconscious state. She returns to Yoohyeon, only to find the officer gone.

“Dammit,” she mutters softly.

Meanwhile, the patrol officer sneaks around so that she can get Sunny’s attention. She keeps to the shadows, working around the crates so the other three, and any others, can’t see her. Once she’s in view of Sunny, she tries to get the criminal to see her. Her eyes take in the girl’s injuries. Cuts along the pant legs of her jeans, streaks of blood shown from the rips in the jeans, tears in the girl’s shirt, and- Yoohyeon stifles a gasp at seeing the knife in Sunny’s abdomen. She can see the blood dried around it. Her eyes burn with tears, but she fights to hold them in. They drift to the girl’s face, seeing the cuts and bruises to her face. She can barely recognize the criminal.

“Hey, hold it!” A voice yells, breaking the patrol officer out of her stare. She turns around, immediately locking eyes with the barrel of a gun shoved at her. “Put the gun on the ground. No sudden movements.” She does as he orders, knowing she isn’t the best at fighting hand-to-hand. “Out there,” he says, gesturing with the gun. She follows his order, walking out of her spot and towards Sunny. “Got a hero here, sir.”

The guy torturing Sunny spins, glaring at the officer. “Oh, this is fucking perfect,” he says sarcastically and looks to Sunny, who has lifted her head and noticed the patrol officer. When he sees the fear and worry in her gaze, he smirks. “Oh, this really is fucking perfect.” He looks to the silver-haired patrol officer. “So, you must be the girl that’s got our little thief’s heart.” His eyes twinkle in delight. “You’ll do just fine.” He reacts, slamming a fist into the officer’s jaw, knocking her to the ground.

“Yoohyeon!” Sunny screams, a fresh wave of tears burning her eyes. She glares at the guy. “I swear to god if you lay another fucking hand on her, I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” The guy looks to the thief. “Just tell me where the ledger is…and she leaves without another injury.”

Sunny bites her lip, eyes silently apologizing to Yoohyeon. She meets the man’s eyes. “Okay, okay, just please…please don’t hurt her anymore,” she says, voice cracking.

The man rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, just tell me already.”

Nodding, Sunny replies. “Captain Hwang has it,” she says, voice unwavering as she tries to stall. _I hope you really came with backup, Yoo._

The guy laughs before his expression turns cold. “You’re not serious? You had the entire list of every dirty cop and you gave it to him?” He shakes his head, kneeling beside the officer. “You really shouldn’t lie.” He grabs the officer’s hair, forcibly dragging her to the thief. “Now you get to watch.” He drops her to the ground as his free hand pulls the gun from his waistband. Yoohyeon moves in front of Sunny, hands going to her face.

“Sun-“

“Yoohyeon, why did you come here?” Sunny asks, eyes on the officer, knowing she’s helpless to save her.

“I love you,” Yoohyeon says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“How fucking disgusting,” the guy says, gun turning on the officer. “I really hate to kill you too, girl, but business is bus-“

A gunshot rings out throughout the warehouse. “NO!” Sunny yells, only to watch the gun turn away from Yoohyeon’s head. She sees him spin around, ignoring the assault rifle guy on the ground.

“I swear to fucking god, come out!”

Minji, Bora, and Siyeon step out of hiding, each gun on the three remaining gang members. “This is Captain Kim Jiu of the Metro PD,” Minji says, going into police mode. “I order you to drop your weapons. Do not resist.”

The guy grumbles. “Fuck that!” He reaches for Yoohyeon, pulling her up and wrapping his arm around her neck.

“Let her go!” Sunny practically roars, pure hatred in her eyes. “Siyeon, get me out of this fucking chair,” Sunny says, surprising the three cops that she knows the Lieutenant. “I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

The lieutenant keeps her gun on her target but still walks over to Sunny. She pulls the knife from her pocket, one hand still aiming the gun. Passing it to the thief, she moves away as Sunny cuts herself free. “You good?” Siyeon asks, both hands back on the gun.

“I’m fine,” the thief grunts, pushing herself to stand. She looks at the lieutenant. “I could use a charge though.”

Siyeon sighs, turning to looking at the thief, who grabs the handle of the knife in her stomach and jerks it out with a pained groan. “Make it quick so I can explain to my girlfriend why you’re about to do it.”

“Si-“ Bora’s voice stops short as Sunny grabs her girlfriend’s shirt, pressing her lips to the other’s. As the thief kisses the lieutenant, no one notices their lips aren’t actually touching nor do they see the light blue wisps of smoke that pass from Siyeon’s mouth to Sunny’s. Bora and Yoohyeon stare at the kiss while Minji watches the thief’s wounds heal.

“How-“

Sunny pulls away, leaving Siyeon to take several gasps. “Do you think you could’ve taken anymore?” Siyeon grumbles before straightening up, pointedly avoiding Bora’s glare.

“What the fuck?” the man questions, looking between Sunny and Siyeon.

“Well,” she looks to the man. “the thing is...You _murdered my father_ , but not before my mother turned me into a freak,” her eyes seem to glow in anger. “I’m going to fucking kill you if you don’t let her go.” Her eyes soften as they roam Yoohyeon’s shocked expression.

“Well, I-“

“You’re a fucking idiot, Sung-Jae.”

Still held in place, Yoohyeon stares at the girl in shock. Not only from the threat of death, but also how she isn’t even phased by the knife she just _pulled from her stomach_ and the kiss with Siyeon. Oh, and the _wounds that just healed_. “Sunny-“

“Yoohyeon, please don’t move,” Sunny interrupts, eyes softening once again when they land on the officer. “I love you too, okay? So please trust me.” The silver-haired officer nods. She stares at the thief while the guy, Sung-Jae, moves the gun from pointing at her head…to pointing at Sunny. Yoohyeon fights the urge to move, trusting Sunny.

Sung-Jae grumbles. “You b-bitch!”

Sunny smirks, seeing his concentration is broken. Without looking behind her, she speaks up. “Hey, Shi, remember that move we came up with as kids?”

Siyeon chuckles, smirking. “Yeah, dumbass. How could I forget?”

“Good. Though, you’ll have to explain some things to your girlfriend and boss,” Sunny replies, moving the two knives in her hand so that she holds the blades between her fingers.

“Jiu, babe, just…don’t shoot your guns,” Siyeon replies, glancing at them in time to see them look at her in confusion. “Trust me?” Jiu nods, prompting Sua to do the same despite just watching her girlfriend kiss another. “We’re ready, Sunny.”

“Perfect,” the thief says before throwing one of the knives at the guy farthest from her. It hits her intended spot, burying itself into his throat. She throws the other knife at Sung-Jae, imbedding it into his eye. He shoves Yoohyeon away as the other guy falls. The last guy is shot by Siyeon as Sunny catches Yoohyeon in her arms and pulls her to the ground. “Now!” She shouts, prompting Siyeon, Minji, and Bora to aim their guns at Sung-Jae.

“You fucking bitch!” He yells, gun falling from his hand as he tries to stop the bleeding from his eye. The blood slips through his fingers.

Sunny smiles at Yoohyeon before standing up. “I’m the fucking bitch that just helped Metro PD arrest the _biggest swine_ in this fucking city.” She slams her fist into his jaw, opposite of his injured eye. The jarring sends him to the ground, unconscious. As she goes to straighten back up, she feels a wave of dizziness wash over her. “Not good,” she manages as her body collapses.

“Sunny!” Yoohyeon rushes to the girl, pulling her in her lap. “Hey, hey, stay with me.”

While Bora and Siyeon cuff Sung-Jae, Minji calls for a medic and SWAT unit. She doesn’t get to hear the two lieutenant’s conversation. “You have a lot to fucking explain,” Bora says to Siyeon, voice angered at Sunny kissing the other lieutenant.

“I know. I promise, after we get this sorted…I’ll tell you everything,” Siyeon says, glaring down at Sung-Jae. “Bastard.”

While the two watch the murderer, Yoohyeon cries over Sunny. “Come on, Sunny. Please wake up.”

The thief grumbles, blinking her eyes open. “I’m…awake,” she mutters. Pushing herself to sit up, she looks to Minji. “Cancel the medics. I’m fine.”

Yoohyeon grabs the girl’s hand. “What?”

“But-“

“Minji, she’s able to use a person’s life force to heal herself,” Siyeon briefly explains. “She’s fine.”

Bora, Yoohyeon, and Minji stare at the thief in shock. She smiles, looking to Bora. “I am sorry about that, Lieutenant. Siyeon’s the only one here that knows about my past and…well that’s why I need I could use some of her life force.” Her eyes widen, hands quickly waving in front of her. “But don’t worry! I didn’t take enough to do any kind of harm.”

Bora’s arms wrap around her girlfriend. “Don’t do it again.”

Sunny chuckles, feeling Yoohyeon grab one of her hands to hold. “No worries. I don’t intend to almost die anytime soon.”

At that moment, the SWAT unit arrives and takes the criminal guy to prison. Yoohyeon and Sunny are driven home by Siyeon, at Bora’s reluctance. Meanwhile, the latter and Minji follow the SWAT van to headquarters so that they can properly interrogate him. It’s a long, grueling process, but eventually the guy admits that his boss will come from Sunny and the ledger. This puts Minji and Bora on edge, worried that the threat would happen sooner rather than later.

______________________________________________________________________________

Months pass with the city returning to its normal, simple criminals. Captain Jiu was given a promotion of Major for her team’s arrest of one of the biggest criminals in the city. She’s allowed a special task force by the commissioner, who was not in any list of being one of the corrupt officers of the city. His words to the nearly appointed Major, “Clear our ranks so we can have comrades we can trust”. She was given free reign on who to bring in on her task force and immediately, she knew who the small force would be. Sua and Siyeon were obvious choices. She brought Gahyeon and Dami to the force, knowing their expertise could be used somewhere. This left an open position on the team.

“Yoohyeon,” Major Jiu calls the patrol officer as she approaches the girl’s desk. The officer stands, saluting to her friend with a wide grin.

“Yes, ma’am?”

For a moment, the Major’s expression cringes before she makes it. “First, don’t call me ma’am. Second, here.” She passes the officer a badge with the printing ‘Detective’ on it.

Yoohyeon’s eyes burn with unshed tears as she takes the badge. “I-Min-Jiu-I-“

Seeing the girl’s struggle, Jiu smiles. “You earned it,” she says. “Tomorrow, you’ll report to another office for your reassignment to my team.”

Yoohyeon smiles, fighting the urge to hug her friend. “Thank you,” she says softly. The thought to tell Sunny crosses her mind, causing her smile to fall.

Noticing the sadness in the girl’s eyes, Jiu rests her hand on the detective’s shoulder. “Have you heard from her?” Yoohyeon shakes her head, losing the fight against her tears. She quickly wipes them away. “Just give her time. She’ll be back. I know it.”

After Sunny explained her past to Minji, Bora, and Yoohyeon, she went underground, hiding from the police in the hopes that she can find and take care of Sung-Jae’s boss. She never met the person in all her years of working for them, but she knows there’s someone out there who has. This leads her to an old friend of hers, an expert safecracker. She enters into the Chinese restaurant, going to the counter to see an older woman smiling at her.

“Hello, dear. She’s in the back,” the woman responds, recognizing Sunny despite the change in hair color from blonde to black.

“Thank you,” Sunny bows to the woman.

“The usual order?”

“Yes.”

Walking through the hallway, Sunny smiles at the paintings on the wall. She finds the room she’s looking for, knocking lightly as she opens the door. The woman that waits for her nods to her as she hangs up her phone. “Sunny, so good to see you.”

“You too, Dongie. It’s been too long,” the black haired one replies. “The blonde looks good on you.”

Handong, or Dongie, reaches up to brush the short blonde hair behind her ear. “Always the charmer.”

The two catch up about the things that happened in the past few months. Once the older woman, Handong’s grandmother, brings out their food, the two eat in a comfortable silence. As usual, Sunny finishes first, prompting Dongie to question why the thief has come to her after all this time.

“I need your help,” Sunny says, looking at the Chinese woman, who nods for her to continue. “We’re going to rob the SNB-Yongsan-gu branch.”

Handong starts to cough, having choked on her meal. Once she’s calmed down, she speaks up. “Are you insane? That’s one of the-“

Sunny chuckles, nodding. “I know, but it’s also where the Boss has invested most of their fortune to launder money. I need to take them down before they come after me, Dongie.” Her voice lowers. “Before they kill someone else that I love.”

Reaching across the table, the Chinese woman grabs her friend’s hand. “Where do we start?”

The two spend hours in the private room trying to work a way into the bank. It’s security is one of the best, but between Sunny’s hacking skills and Handong’s safecracking ability, the two are confident they’ll be fine. It takes them hours to get even an outline formulated…and many weeks more to scope out the bank to make their plan final. When it’s time for them to make their move, things get interesting.

______________________________________________________________________________

Once the bank has closed for the night, Handong and Sunny make their move. The thief, having taught herself to hack, puts the cameras on loop before moving to the air vent at the top of the building. She nods to Handong, who climbs in the air vent with Sunny following behind her. The two make their way inside, following their memorizes directions to the vault. Once there, Sunny covers them while Handong works on cracking the safe. She glances behind her to see the Chinese woman working diligently. Her smartwatch vibrates. As inconspicuously as she can, she checks it, smirking at the text. _And so the plan is in motion_.

The vault is opened within the next few minutes, prompting the two to silently load up two duffle bags each. They escape the bank just as easily as they entered it. Loading up the van they arrived in, the duo smirk at one another before Sunny drives them away from the bank.

“A hell of a wake up in the morning,” Sunny comments, checking her rearview. Seeing it clear, she refocuses ahead of her.

Reaching one of the abandoned buildings several blocks from the bank, the two get out to sort the money they stole. “So 50-50 split puts each of us at 2 million each,” Sunny says, packing her share back up.

A click sounds behind her. Rolling her eyes, Sunny faces the Chinese woman. “Or I could take all of my money back,” she says, eyes cold as she aims her gun at the black-haired girl.

“Yeah, figured you’d say that.”

Handong growls at the thief. “Did you really think I would help you steal from my own bank? That’s the most idiotic thing I’ve ever seen. Even more than your father begging me to keep you out of our deal.”

Sunny’s eyes widen. “Wait, your deal?” _That’s…the first time I’ve heard of this._ She feels her watch vibrate. _Fuck._

Handong smirks. “Oh? I thought you knew…” She shrugs at the thief. “He was on my payroll. Poor man couldn’t take care of his daughter by himself, so he took to helping me out with getting my people out of jail. Was quite nice of him actually. Until he stopped being useful.”

Sunny clenches her fists. “So you’re the one that actually killed him…”

“You know…his last words were something like ‘don’t bring Song-Yi into this’.” She laughs. “His precious girl got herself into this life.”

 _Keep her talking._ “I’m going to fucking kill you for that.”

Handong breaks out into laughter, surprising Sunny at how uncharacteristic it is. “How will you kill me when you’re about to die?”

Before Sunny can respond, a gunshot goes off. A burn pain shoots across the thief’s chest. She reaches up as her head turns down. Palm to her chest, she watches the red liquid spill down her skin. “Fuck…you…” She says before her legs give out.

“POLICE! Don’t move!” Major Jiu’s voice echoes through the warehouse. Her eyes land on the blonde standing over Sunny. “Don’t fucking move!”

“Sunny!” Yoohyeon yells, appearing beside the Major. She fights the urge to rush over to the thief.

Handong shakes her head angrily as Sua and Siyeon come in from the other exit of the building. She turns to Sunny, eyes blazing with anger. “You set me up.”

Coughing, Sunny fights to ignore the burning in her chest. She sucks in several short gasps. “Yeah, I did. Did you really think I was that stupid?” She breathes out, taking several more gasps. “I’ve been searching for you for six years. Rot in jail.”

Without warning, the Boss lifts her gun. Another gunshot rings out, sending her crashing to the ground beside Sunny. The end of Sua’s gun smokes as she lowers it. “That’s for Commander Kang.” She walks with Siyeon to arrest the Boss, who was shot in the arm by Sua.

Yoohyeon rushes to Sunny, pulling her into her arms. “You better not die on me!”

Shaking her head, the thief huffs. “If…one of you can get…”

“The bullet out then she can heal,” Siyeon finishes as her and Sua drag Handong to their car outside.

“Nice work, Kang,” Jiu says, helping Yoohyeon sit the thief up. “The commissioner will be pleased to know of your work.”

Sunny chuckles at Yoohyeon’s confused look. “Since I’ve been chasing the Boss down all these years, the Commissioner, and Major here, have convinced the department’s board to exonerate me from my crimes.” She looks to Jiu. “There’s a first aid kit in the driver side door of the van. If you can get it, I can use the tweezers to get this bullet out.”

Nodding, the Major does as asked, while Sunny turns her attention to Yoohyeon. “I’m sorry for not telling you about any of this. I just…didn’t want you to worry.”

Yoohyeon leans forward, pressing her lips to the thief’s. She reaches up, cradling the injured woman’s head as she deepens the kiss. Sunny’s free hand, the one not injured due to her wound, rests against the officer’s collar bone. Her fingers ghost along the once silver-haired girl’s neck. Yoohyeon pulls away first, unaware of Sunny’s lung capacity. She breathes heavily, eyes locked onto the other’s own. “That…wow. I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Sunny smiles, caressing the girl’s cheek. “Me too.” Major Jiu clears her throat, kneeling next to the two. She smiles at them; happy they finally had their moment. “So, I just need the tweezers and the shears to cut my shirt.”

Nodding, the Major gets out what was asked for. She helps cut the thief’s shirt while Yoohyeon keeps the thief upright and tightly holds her hand. Once the shirt is cut away, Sunny has Jiu pull open the wound, allowing the thief to use the tweezers to pull out the bullet. Unfortunately, it broke into two, but luckily, they were still close to each other. Once Sunny drops the bullets to the side, Yoohyeon immediately pulls the thief’s face to hers. “I don’t know how your healing exactly works, but take all you need,” the detective says, voice serious.

Sunny smiles, lightly pressing her lips to the brunette detective. “Thank you, but I won’t need much. Just enough to jumpstart the healing.” She caresses the girl’s cheek. “You’re doing to feel…euphoric at first, but then you’ll start to get dizzy. When you feel dizzy, squeeze my hand. You won’t be able to pull away.” Seeing Yoohyeon’s nod, Sunny roughly grabs the girl’s jaw, eyes narrowed. “Don’t try to let me take too much, Yoo. I could kill you.”

“I won’t,” Yoohyeon replies, surprised at the thief’s roughness, but finding it isn’t unwanted. “I’ll make sure you know.”

Nodding, Sunny’s expression relaxes. _I don’t want to feed from her, but…I’m sure this would put me off my feet for months._ She moves her hand back to Yoohyeon’s neck, slowly coaxing the detective closer. The brunette’s eyes drift shut. Once their lips are almost touching, Sunny’s eyes glow a light blue as the light blue smoke slips out of Yoohyeon’s mouth to the thief’s own. She presses her lips to Yoohyeon’s, feeling the life force flow into her.

A sensation on her hand causes her to jerk away, eyes immediately on Yoohyeon’s closed ones. “Are you okay?”

Yoohyeon shakes her head, eyes still closed. “A little dizzy, but I’m okay.”

Meanwhile, Jiu has went outside after leaving the two to have their moment. She finds Handong in the back of Sua’s charger while the two lean against the passenger side. “You two could’ve left,” she says, nodding at the criminal.

Sua shakes her head. “No way. We can’t leave you with those two lovebirds.”

Siyeon laughs, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand. Jiu shakes her head. “As if you two are any better. Should’ve known bringing you two on the task force would be interesting.” She shakes her head, smiling fondly at the two.

“Well, we are your OTP,” Sua replies, turning to press her front against Siyeon’s side.

“Ew, gross, keep it PG here,” Jiu replies.

Siyeon suddenly grins, looking past the Major. “Sunny!” Sua and Jiu laugh, watching their wolf rush up to the two approaching them. She scoops down, lifting the thief into a hug. Sunny laughs, hugging her childhood friend back.

After their life force stealing kiss, Siyeon has to deal with a moody Bora for a week. She had explained that Sunny was her childhood friend, the one she never actually told her girlfriend the name of. Once the wolf explained Sunny’s past to both her girlfriend and Minji, things got better with the two officers understanding Sunny’s childhood.

“Not that I don’t love to spend time with you all,” Jiu says, reverting back to her professional persona. “But let’s get the Boss here to head quarters…then dinner is on me.”

Yoohyeon high fives Siyeon, both shouting “Yeah!” while Sunny shakes her head. Sua smirks, climbing into the passenger seat of her car while her girlfriend goes to the driver’s seat. Jiu waves Yoohyeon and Sunny with her, letting them both cuddle in the back of her car. Once Handong has been processed and charged in the system, the five collect Gahyeon and Dami from the office and take them out to eat.

Once at the restaurant, Sunny sits between Yoohyeon and Siyeon with Bora beside her girlfriend. Minji, Gahyeon, and Dami sit on the other side of the table with the Major in front of Sunny. Drinks are ordered and meat is placed on the grills. “So,” Minji says after flipping the meat. “as you all know…Sunny has been exonerated from her crimes. I’ve also requested she be put on our task force as a civilian liaison.”

Sunny’s eyes widen. “Y-You want m-me on your team?” she stutters in shock. “B-But I-I’m-“

Minji chuckles, taking the thief’s free hand since the other is being held by Yoohyeon. “Of course! Without you…we never would’ve had the means for making this task force, let alone the details of who’s with us.” For a moment, silence reigns over the table at the realization they’ll have to arrest many of their colleagues.

Gahyeon’s the one to speak up and break it. “I may have already gotten approach from the commissioner to make her a badge and get her in our system.”

“See, now you have to accept, Sunny,” Siyeon says after finishing her drink.

“Woah, slow down, Shi,” Sunny says, gesturing to the drink. “Apparently, I’m not going anywhere.” She looks to Yoohyeon before shifting her gaze to Minji. “Looks like I’ll finally be able to continue my father’s legacy.” She squeezes the Major’s hand. “Thank you, Minji. For giving me a chance to clear my father’s name.”

The Major smiles. “Of course. Your father was my training officer. I never once thought he was who everyone said he was.”

Sunny looks down, tears in her eyes. When she looks back up, she looks at each of the other six. “Actually…Handong said he was on her payroll because he wasn’t making enough money to take care of me…I know she’s right, but…” Tears trace her cheeks.

Yoohyeon wipes the girl’s tears, pulling her into a hug, “It’s okay, Sun. His reasons were in the right place.”

“Yoohyeon’s right,” Minji says. “His heart was in the right place and that’s what matters.”

“Thank you,” Sunny says loud enough so they can all hear. “Thank you for this.” Her eyes land on Bora and Siyeon, who both have a dynamic she finds badass. Next, she looks to Dami and Gahyeon, excitement flows through her at the chance to get to know them. Her gaze shifts to Minji, who looks at the thief with a caring comfort that makes her feel like she cares for them all like an older sister. Pulling away from Yoohyeon, she looks at the girl, finding the same love and care reflected from her own eyes. _I don’t want to be anywhere else. This is home. Something I haven’t had since dad died six years ago._


End file.
